Stranded
by vivi-rose
Summary: After a fight with his fiancée, Percy makes a rash decision to hop on a plane take a job offer. He realizes his mistake but an accident leaves Percy, Piper, Travis and his son Luke stranded on and island wanting nothing more than to get back to their loved ones. Percabeth, Tratie and Jasper. This is a collab story with my sister redrobynchasingcat (will be posted on both acounts.)


**Hi new viewers. This is a collab story with my sister ****_redrobynchasingcat (/u/4698709/) _****Its her first story so yey.**

**Please check out my other stories and if you read ****_ILRSTS?_**** Here is a little note to you.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I wanted to put up a celebratory chapter since we hit 10,000 views but I went on holiday and forgot my laptop because I'm an idiot. Please ignore that it says 85 reviews to the next chapter because I'm not counting that anymore.**

** I still want your reviews though so review that story and this one. Go check out that story because it is really awesome and if you love Percabeth its very perrcabethy unlike this one that is slightly percabethy and tratie(y) and later on jaspery sooo yayyyyyyyyy.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson in case you were actually stupid enough and thought I did.**

**Chapter 1- the plane**

As Percy watched the red line of sunset disappear behind the deep blue ocean, he pondered about the day before, wondering if he did the right thing, by leaving at this time. Although he was sure that he did the right thing in leaving for a while, doubt still nipped at the corners of his mind. Was he somehow proving her right was taking this job proving that he loved his work over her? The elation he felt as he entered the plane vanished, her cruel words still echoed around his head. He needed to go back and talk to her, tell her he loved her more than anything else in the world. The plane hit turbulence and he stood up.

"Sir, you must keep seated!" A flight attendant told him as she pushed him back into his seat. Another burst of turbulence hit and she fell forward and into his lap, she giggled. She had been flirting with him nonstop since he sat down and it was starting to get annoying. He slowly and politely pushed her off of him.

"Sorry but I have a fiancée. And I have to go, I can't leave." But he knew that he couldn't get off now, Annabeth just had to wait a little while until he could get a plane back.

"Alright, but if you change your mind here's my number." She handed him a card with her phone number on it. It said Cora in an elegant script. He sank in his seat in a rush of depression, was he right, did he still have a fiancée. His head hurt where she had thrown the chair at him, whilst intentionally unforgettable insults spilled out of both their mouths.

_"Percy," Annabeth called as he opened the door to their small apartment. _

_"Annabeth? I thought you were working today." She frowned._

_"I don't live for work, unlike some people." He frowned, closing the door behind him._

_"What do you mean?" He asked walking over slowly and placing his hand on her cheek._

_She brushed his hand off and held up her own, the engagement ring glistening on her finger, "I mean that you proposed to me eight months ago and you've been so busy working that we haven't even started to plan the wedding. We should have been married and starting a family by now but we can't do that untill you quit your job or stop working as much." That was how the fight began and it ended with Annabeth in tears, a chair in her hands, "get out Percy." she whispered harshly, she prepared to throw the chair and the leg hit his head as he disappeared behind the door._

As the plane soared through the cold, rainy skies Percy's thoughts of Annabeth grew more every second. Percy wanted nothing more than to run home straight into Annabeth's arms. He wanted to marry her and start a family with her but he had been scared. Him, scared, and he had purposely buried himself in work. The plane jolted in the air and he jumped just as the plane started to plummet towards the sea. Screams echoed and people tried to escape but luckily there was one child on the plane, looking lost before his dad picked him up and rushed him to the only open door. Percy jumped after them and a women, just seconds behind as they dived and the plane exploded rubble flew at them but they escaped under the water. Fire was still burning and rubble still flying but what was left of the plane was slowly sinking beneath the waves. Painfully, Percy reached the surface, gasping for breath and treading water until he reached a large piece of the plane to support himself on. Ears ringing and head pounding he spluttered and spat all the water he had swallowed back into the sea.

The women who had jumped off just behind him swam towards the price of wreckage and supported herself next to him. She looked at the plane sadly with tears running down her face.

"My sister was on that plane." she started sobbing loudly; Percy just enveloped her in a hug, no emotion on his face since he was still in shock at what just happened. He needed to get home to Annabeth but now they were stranded in the middle of the ocean with no ways of communication or anyway to get home.

Listening to the quiet sobs she was making, he turned to the father and his son. The man was holding onto the remains of a seat with one arm while the other was holding his son tightly to his chest. They're eyes locked as the man glanced around, nervously taking in his surroundings. Percy slowly pushed the women away and pointed towards the man. Cautiously, they swam towards the man, the boy was crying loudly and the man's arms trembled. They all held onto the piece of wreckage and silently watched the still sinking plane.

His face was blank, no emotion could be seen from the outside but inside he was as wrecked as the plane. Percy couldn't help but think that the accident had been his fault; he had wanted nothing but for the plane to stop and it had. The little blond haired boy glanced over at him from his father's arms.

"It wasn't your fault." The boy's blue eyes seemed to read his emotions even though he wasn't showing any of them.

Percy sighed, "Then whose fault was it." He glanced back at the wreckage, guilt still punching at his insides. It had to have been his fault, Percy almost screamed at himself. Now he'd never get back to Annabeth.

The women next to his stopped crying, "It was mine, my sister and I were arguing and I wanted to get off the plane." She started crying again and Percy wanted to join her but his face stayed the same. A blank mask, no emotion.

"It wasn't anyone's fault, we can't blame ourselves. We have to concentrate on trying to stay alive." The man said quietly.

"Oh, what's the point." The women said quietly.

"The point is that I want to get home to my wife and I think that my son wants to get home to his mother. If you want to mope about and get killed you can but I want to get home and I'm guessing you do to, whatever your name is." He said the last bit to Percy.

Percy nodded, "Its Percy, and I really need to get back to my fiancée." The women was really silent.

"I'm Piper." She whispered.

"Ok then, I'm Travis and this is my son Luke." Luke waved quickly then buried his head back in his father's shoulder, "Anyone got a phone?" Percy brought his phone out of his pocket but the water damage was too much. Travis's was worse but piper's was in water tight bag. But it was no use there was no signal in the middle of the ocean and the plane's wifi had died from the explosion.

"So I guess were doomed then." Percy said quietly but Travis replied.

"No not quite yet." Everyone looked up, "I see land."

**Hope you liked it, If you did then review and tell us what you think. If you hated it review and tell us what you hated. Go check out my other stories and have fun with whatever you are doing. **

**See you guys soon.**

**-Vivi and Red Robyn**

**xx**


End file.
